Noise-cancelling headphones typically permit consuming audio in noise-intensive or otherwise noise-hostile environments, such as a busy street or a vehicle having a noisy cabin. As such, the operator of the noise-cancelling headphones tends to be at least acoustically isolated from the environment, and therefore, including the operator in a discussion with another party or otherwise attracting the operator's attention can be difficult or otherwise inconvenient.